X: Solitaire of the Spider 2/August Technical Preview (6700.1065.august-tp.20150825-220808)/Country data
All of the content here belong to the online play concept, which in 6700.1065 only exists in this one folder. country data Contains the data necessary for selecting the country (or location, as some of them are called). Note that unless otherwise stated, all the countries'/locations' flags (those who do have one) are called flag.png are directly taken from Mario Kart Wii. left Name: unknown.png This would have been displayed if the country lacks a flag (which most of them actually do). It is a slightly cropped version of the original graphic. category_notrealdoesnotexist Contains the data for the Falseousian countries (which, of course, are not real). left Name: unknown.png A flag that was kept for future references only. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 17, 2015. Countries without flags country_yurka left The flag of Yurka, bigger than the other flags. The flag dates to August 27, 2015. left Name: placeholder brick.png Used to position the white and orange bricks correctly. It dates to August 28, 2015. category_real Contains the data for the countries/locations on Earth (which, of course, are real). Countries/locations without flags More countries and locations were intended to be added, but never were. The first country to be added was Japan. The last one added without a flag is "america_other". country_belize left The flag of Belize. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. left Name: flag2.png An alternate version of the flag. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. country_bulgaria left The flag of Bulgaria. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 12, 2015. country_costarica left The flag of Costa Rica. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. country_czechrepublic left The flag of Czech Republic. Created from scratch. The flag dates to September 27, 2015. country_denmark left The flag of Denmark. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. country_elsalvador left The flag of El Salvador. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. country_estonia left The flag of Estonia. Unknown origin. The flag dates to October 12, 2015. country_finland left The flag of Finland. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. country_greece left The flag of Greece. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. country_guatemala left The flag of Guatemala. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. country_honduras left The flag of Honduras. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. country_hungary left The flag of Hungary. Might originate from the flag of Netherlands. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. country_indonesia left The flag of Indonesia. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. country_latvia left The flag of Latvia. Unknown origin and slightly altered from original flag. The flag dates to September 17, 2015. country_lithuania left The flag of Lithuania. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 17, 2015. country_luxembourg left The flag of Luxembourg. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. country_monaco left The flag of Monaco. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 26, 2015. country_nicaragua left The flag of Nicaragua. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. country_norway left The flag of Norway. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. country_panama left The flag of Panama. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. country_poland left The flag of Poland. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 12, 2015. country_portugal left The flag of Portugal. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. country_romania left The flag of Romania. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 12, 2015. country_russia left The flag of Russia. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 12, 2015. left Name: oldflag.png An older version of the flag. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. Crimea* Kalinigrad Kirov Leningrad Murmansk Moscow City Saint Petersburg Sevastopol* Volgograd * disputed territory Name: regiondata.txt Incomplete region list. The list dates to September 12, 2015. country_sweden left The flag of Sweden. The flag dates to August 29, 2015. country_switzerland left The flag of Switzerland. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. country_thailand left The flag of Thailand. Originates from the flag of Costa Rica. The flag dates to September 10, 2015. country_ukraine left The flag of Ukraine. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 17, 2015. country_yemen left The flag of Yemen. Unknown origin. The flag dates to September 17, 2015. location_svalbard left Vanalker's flag of Svalbard. Originates from the flag of Norway. The flag dates to September 12, 2015.